


from your heart to your fingertips

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Super Junior, 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: AUs, F/M, Oneshot collections
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Lee Donghae dan Jung Jessica dalam 12 dunia.





	1. actor/director!au

**Author's Note:**

> Super Junior dan Girls’ Generation adalah grup di bawah naungan SM. tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata. Potongan lirik diambil dari berbagai sumber, kredit sesungguhnya untuk para penerjemah daringnya. Judul diambil dari lagu milik OneRepublic: Fingertips.

 

 _“You were in my embrace as we listened to the sound of the winter waves.”_ — **SJ, You are the One.**

 _“When I see you, I only smile—even shy smile, your eyes that look at me, are they sad and talking of goodbye, baby?”_ — **SJ, Y.**

 _“It’s starting like the dreams I had everyday.”_  — **GG, Tinkerbell.**

.

actor/director!au

.

Donghae tak begitu peduli pada air laut yang mulai membasahi bagian dalam sepatunya. Baginya, pantai, musim apapun, selalu memberinya ketenangan. Ia selalu ingin meraih ombak, menahannya sebentar saja sebelum mereka kembali pergi. Ekor matanya mengikuti cahaya yang beranjak memudar di horison.

Di sisinya, Jessica melepaskan jaket musim dinginnya. Menggulungnya di tangannya, mengepitnya. Menyisakan _turtle neck_ _sweater_ yang berwarna putih. Donghae mengangkat alisnya.

“Tidak apa-apa. Tidak begitu dingin.” Jessica kemudian mengangkat bahu.

Donghae masih menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mencoba tersenyum. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa saat, tetapi Jessica kembali menunduk. Mengamati pasir yang mewarnai sepatu _sport_ -nya.

“Sooyeon-ah.” Panggilan itu membuat Jessica kembali mempertemukan pandangan dengan Donghae, begitu singkat tetapi padat makna. Ramainya para kru yang sedang membereskan peralatan syuting semakin tenggelam, ombak yang semakin berisik dan bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri membuat Donghae was-was.

Tentu saja, mengarahkan sepuluh pemain dalam adegan yang berbeda-beda hari ini memang melelahkan bagi Jessica. Apalagi salah satunya adalah orang yang spesial bagi dirinya tetapi dia harus tetap menjaga profesionalitas, memalsukan perasaan dan mimik bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Mereka cukup beruntung mereka bisa berjalan-jalan seperti ini saat para kru masih ada tanpa mengundang rasa curiga—karena alasan Donghae membawa Jessica pergi dari timnya sebelumnya adalah diskusi pekerjaan.

Tapi, selelah apapun perempuan itu, Donghae tahu Jessica tak pernah memperlihatkan hal seperti itu di hadapannya.

“Ini hanya perasaanku saja ... tapi ....”

Donghae teringat akan hal yang paling menakutkan dan membuatnya lelah dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Yang membuatnya  gelisah adalah, hal ini mirip dengan salah satu mimpi-mimpi tersebut. Ia pun menoleh, memastikan bahwa suasana sudah sepi dan mereka sudah cukup jauh untuk dikenali. Maka ia pun melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Jessica.

“Katakan saja.” Setakut apapun dirinya, ia tahu ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa diluruskan jika tidak dengan kata-kata.

“Kurasa orang-orang sudah mulai sadar. Apalagi drama kita sebentar lagi akan tayang.”

Sudah berkali-kali tebersit di benak Donghae soal membuka hubungan ini ke publik, tetapi akan ada lebih banyak konsekuensi. Ia tidak khawatir tentang dirinya, tetapi apakah hal itu tidak akan mengganggu Jessica? Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin. Ia sudah bisa menebak hal apa saja yang bisa menjadi spekulasi sebagian golongan. Jessica merekrutnya dan menggunakannya agar dramanya sukses, memacarinya agar bisa masuk ke dunia drama—karena sebelumnya Jessica lebih sering berkutat di seputar film pendek, indie, atau dokumenter. Padahal mereka sudah memulai jauh sebelum ini.

“Jangan dekat-dekat denganku saat konferensi pers apapun,” Donghae memberikan solusi, walaupun baginya hal itu tidak terdengar bagus. “Dan kita punya banyak waktu di lokasi syuting, kita tidak perlu jalan-jalan keluar untuk beberapa waktu.”

Jessica diam saja.

“Apa itu kedengaran bagus untukmu?”

Jessica menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. “Aku belum siap dengan media. Jadi ... apakah kau setuju jika aku pergi ke Amerika setelah ini? Aku ingin ikut kursus perfilman selama musim semi.”

“Jika itu yang terbaik menurutmu.” Donghae menatap ke kejauhan. Gambaran mimpi yang tadi sempat berkelebat di matanya sekarang memudar, dan ia merasa sebuah beban besar baru saja diangkat dari bahunya. “Pergilah. Jarak bukanlah masalah bagiku selama kita masih bersama-sama.”

Jessica tersenyum tipis tetapi masih belum mengangkat pandangannya pada Donghae. “Aku akan belajar dengan salah satu sutradara film dokumenter yang pernah memenangkan Oscar.”

“Senang mendengarnya, Sooyeon-ah.”

“Dan kau akan baik-baik saja di sini, ‘kan?”

“Aku akan menunggu.”

Jessica membalas rangkulannya. Dan Donghae tak perlu jawaban apa-apa lagi.


	2. designer!au

_“I want to hate you, but seeing you so happy next to another person is exhausting, now.”_ — **SJ, Hate U, Love U**

 _“Hundreds of words, thousands of images, I see them and it’s the same, I hear them and it’s the same.”_ — **SJ, This is Love**

 _“I took out the clothes I wore one year ago, bought flowers that made you smile.”_ — **SJ, I Do**

 _“They’re way too fragile, aren’t they? These feelings that sway ever so lightly. I’m looking for the answer that disappears at dawn.”_ — **GG, Divine**

.

designer!au

.

Gala tak pernah betul-betul berbeda meski diadakan di belahan dunia yang berbeda. Persebaran budaya, adaptasi, penularan kebiasaan—Donghae melihatnya semua. Gala di Prancis dan Seoul tak jauh berbeda. Anggur yang dihidangkan dan dibagi-bagikan dalam gelas ramping pun kurang lebih sama.

Bagi Donghae bedanya hanya satu.

Di sini, ada Jessica.

Donghae hanya satu kali melirik untuk menyegarkan pandangan seusai berbicara dengan salah seorang desainer kenalannya, dan Donghae menemukannya lagi. Gaun merah, punggung terbuka, _stilleto_ hitam. Masih begitu mudah untuk menemukannya di tengah keramaian sekali pun bagi Donghae.

Jessica sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria. Mereka begitu dekat sampai-sampai lelaki itu berbisik di telinganya, padahal keadaan tak begitu ramai, musik juga tak terlalu berisik.

Jessica melihat ke arahnya tak lama kemudian. Donghae menahan diri dengan menggenggam kaki gelas erat-erat, tetapi ekspresi sedih itu tak mudah disembunyikan. Jessica hanya mengangkat alisnya sebentar, kemudian berbalik lagi pada lelaki di sampingnya.

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan. Namun seolah-olah ia masih bisa melihat gambaran yang barusan dengan jelas, ke manapun dia mencoba mendistraksi diri. Gerak bibir yang barusan seolah bisa dibacanya, didengarnya dengan jelas dengan suara Jessica yang ringan tetapi menggoda.

Bagaimana pun juga, ini _salahnya_. Ialah yang meninggalkan Jessica terlalu lama. Wajar jika Jessica membalasnya.

Tak pernah ada kata perpisahan di antara mereka, tetapi jarak memisahkan mereka terlalu lama. Donghae tak menepati janjinya. _Aku hanya sebentar di Paris. Tiga bulan belajar, oke?_

 _Baiklah_ , kata Jessica, _kupegang janjimu._

Pada kenyataannya, godaan proyek kerja sama dari desainer-desainer kenamaan di sana membuatnya terhanyut.

Donghae rasa fakta bahwa dirinya masih menyimpan dan membawa ke mana saja cincin yang akan ia berikan untuk melamar Jessica tak akan membuat keadaan berubah jika Jessica benar-benar marah. Jika Jessica kecewa, maka itu haknya.

 _Kapan kau akan pulang?_ Pertanyaan itu selalu terulang dari pesan ke pesan, telepon demi telepon yang semakin jarang dari waktu ke waktu. Donghae hanya menjawab _nanti_ , dengan nada yang berbeda-beda, hingga kesibukan menelan kehangatan dan komunikasi mereka.

Donghae sangat benci pada keadaan. Ia pergi dari aula hotel tersebut.

Tak menyadari tatapan mata Jessica yang terus mengekorinya hingga menghilang di balik para sosialita yang sibuk membanggakan diri.

* * *

Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di tepi Sungai Han begitu lama,  hingga terangnya fajar mulai terlihat di kejauhan.

Donghae mulai bisa melihat cahaya keemasan di permukaan sungai, yang bukan hanya sekadar lampu kota. Kecemasan dan rasa bersalahnya sudah mulai berkurang sedikit, tetapi digantikan oleh hati yang mulai mati—karena ia tahu, hubungan ini sudah begitu rapuh. Hanya tertinggal satu harapan, dan jika memang Jessica tak menginginkannya lagi, maka ia akan mengakhiri hari-harinya di Seoul setelah ini.

* * *

Jessica mendapati sebuket bunga di depan pintu apartemennya, disertai sebuah kartu, yang di dalamnya direkatkan sebuah cincin.

_Pakai cincin ini dan temui aku pukul satu di tempat biasa jika kau memaafkanku._

_Aku tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu._

* * *

Jessica datang tepat waktu. Donghae langsung mengamati jari-jarinya.

Tidak ada. Donghae kemudian sengaja memalsukan senyuman.

“Aku tidak mungkin menahanmu.” Begitu yang pertama kali Jessica katakan saat mereka berhadapan di sudut kafe milik Donghae itu. Perempuan itu menelengkan kepalanya. “Tapi itu berarti kau juga tidak bisa menahanku.”

Dada Donghae sesak akan napas yang sejak tadi ditahannya. “Aku tahu.”

Jessica menyilangkan tangannya yang bertumpu di atas meja. “Aku menanti kedatanganmu bukan karena aku kesepian. Mudah bagi kita yang sibuk untuk mengalihkan diri, tahu.”

“Tapi kau menungguku karena aku sudah berjanji. Kau benci janji yang tidak ditepati.”

“Siapa yang tidak benci, hm?”

Donghae tak melihat salah satu tangan Jessica yang menyusup ke dalam tasnya.

“Tapi, tidak ada manusia yang tidak berbuat salah.” Jessica pun mengeluarkan cincin itu, menyodorkannya di atas meja ke arah Donghae. “Aku juga mengerti posisimu karena aku juga punya _passion_ yang sama.”

Lelaki itu memandangi cincin di atas meja dengan hampa. Ia memakai pasangannya pada jari manisnya—sekarang ia merasa perlu melemparkannya ke Sungai Han dini hari nanti. Perasaan yang sempat pergi tadi pagi kembali lagi saat Jessica menarik tangannya dan membuka telapaknya, meletakkan cincin itu di sana.

“Aku ingin kau yang memasangkannya untukku—dan ucapkan empat kata itu.”

Hati Donghae serasa mencelus. Senyuman terkembang di bibirnya hampir-hampir tanpa disadarinya. Dengan lekas ia genggam tangan Jessica sebelum menjauh—seakan-akan perempuan itu akan pergi selamanya.

“Maukah kau menikah denganku?”


	3. ceo!au

_“The S.P.Y. that I love, I will chase her day and night. Seems like I almost catch her but I can’t, although I stick to her like a shadow.”_ — **SJ, SPY**

 _“Do it right, you’re really a bad boy. It’s just curiosity rather than love.”_ — **GG, Run Devil Run**

 _“A boy like you is really a first, thinking all girls are yours.”_ — **GG, Echo**

 _“Boy, I see you walking by everyday.”_ — **GG, Say Yes**

.

ceo!au

.

Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Jung Jessica di kalangannya. Ratu _tender_ dan segala lelang, menyelip dan menyelinap dengan mudahnya. Licin sekali. Seolah-olah dalam piramida bisnis, dia berada di puncak.

Lee Donghae, pada sisi lain, selalu tahu cara berbisnis. Nego, lobi, kesepakatan, semua semudah ia menjabat tangan kolega-kolega barunya. Penawarannya selalu punya trik dan senjata. Ia hanya kalah oleh satu orang: Jung Jessica.

Donghae selalu tahu Jessica menyimpan banyak rahasia. Termasuk rahasia koneksinya, seakan-akan ia juga ratu mata-mata yang punya jejaring di seluruh perusahaan yang punya keperluan dengannya, atau yang dia sedang perlu terhadap mereka.

Donghae selalu mencari tahu, salah satu trik agar penawarannya selalu punya mata pisau yang runcing.

“Jadi, apakah kau punya waktu luang akhir minggu ini?”

Cara Donghae bersandar pada meja penerima membuat resepsionis itu salah tingkah. Dia berusaha berdiri tegak, tetapi mata Donghae membuatnya ingin terus-terusan menunduk. Donghae baru saja akan membuka mulutnya untuk kalimat berikutnya ketika tiba-tiba saja resepsionis itu mengubah raut mukanya, berdiri benar-benar tegak, dan kembali ‘profesional’ sebelum senyuman Donghae mengubah paginya.

“Nona Jung, selamat pagi.”

Telinga Donghae menegak. Ia segera berbalik—

—dan mendapati sang CEO sedang berdiri menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Blazer dan rok putih gadingnya cocok dengan cat kukunya, dan membuatnya menjadi lebih bersinar gara-gara rambutnya diubah menjadi pirang (lagi)—setidaknya di mata Donghae.

“Jadi sering sekali mondar-mandir di sekitar sini, Donghae-ssi yang terhormat.”

“Ah, Jessica-ssi.” Donghae berdiri dengan pose terbaiknya.

“Sedang berusaha mencari tahu tentang pegawaiku, huh?” Dia menggerakkan alisnya. “Atau, yang lain?” Dia sengaja mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

Donghae membalas dengan cara serupa. “Ya. Aku cinta tempat ini.” Namun sorot matanya benar-benar kuat ke arah mata Jessica—seolah-olah sedang berusaha mengatakan hal lain.

“Ah, Donghae-ssi, aku sudah memperingatkan seluruh pegawai wanitaku soal lelaki playboy yang senang sekali menjerat wanita. Ada banyak daftarnya—karena itu berpotensi menggoyahkan apa yang sedang kubangun. Celah sekecil apapun berbahaya, bukankah begitu?”

Donghae menyeringai kecil. “Sepertinya aku tahu isi daftarnya.”

Jessica menelengkan kepala.

“Hanya wanita-wanita terpilih, tahu, yang bisa membuatku penasaran.”

Perempuan di hadapannya tertawa renyah. “Kau barusan mengakui sesuatu, Donghae-ssi. Menyenangkan sekali mendengarnya.”

Tatapan Donghae menjadi lain lagi. “Karena itu imej yang berusaha kuciptakan. Kita bisa menenun topeng kita sendiri, hm?” Ia juga menelengkan kepala. “Tapi di balik itu semua, hanya ada satu cerita. Satu tujuan. Satu sasaran.”

Jessica mendekat. Donghae sudah memperhitungkannya. Perempuan itu berhenti di depan bahunya, wajahnya maju mendekati telinganya. “Rasa penasaran bisa membunuh seekor kucing, Donghae-ssi.”

Lalu dia melewati Donghae. Sengaja membenturkan bahu mereka, dan dia pun sengaja membuat cara berjalannya seperti sebuah gerakan agung.

“Jessica-ssi.”

Jessica berhenti dan menoleh. Donghae berkata dengan bangga, “Tapi kucing punya sembilan nyawa, hm? Kedelapannya tetap mengiringi sebagai bayang-bayang. Mengejar, mencari tahu.”

Perempuan itu menyeringai tipis. “Coba saja.”


	4. managers!au

_“It it’s the end just like this, if there’s not a chance, it means everyone else was wrong.” —_ **SJ, Don’t Don**

_“No more worries, put a smile for me. No pain, no gain, is what they say, right?”_ — **GG, Be Happy**

.

managers!au

.

Donghae melemparkan gumpalan kertas itu ke tempat sampah terdekat, di samping meja sekretaris magang yang berjaga di depan ruang kerjanya. Ia melirik pada kaca besar di sampingnya, cuaca yang mendung di luar membuat ia bisa melihat refleksi Jessica sekilas.

Perempuan itu juga masih teguh dengan pendiriannya—bahasa tubuhnya terlihat jelas. Dia masih menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Wajah dinginnya akan menakut-nakuti para junior dan karyawan magang, tentu saja. Sudah jelas sekali posisi Jessica di kantor: seseorang yang hanya Donghae yang bisa ‘mengendalikan’nya.

Semua orang berkata mereka cocok karena Donghae-lah yang paling mampu mengerti Jessica, membuat perempuan itu juga hormat padanya, tahu apa yang diinginkan Jessica, dan Jessica, sebaliknya, juga bisa mengerti dirinya dengan mudah.

Namun sepertinya, asumsi tetaplah asumsi. Hubungan dengan Jessica bukanlah sesuatu yang mereka tampakkan pada orang-orang.

“Lupakan saja.” Jessica menurunkan tangannya, kemudian menghadap ke arah Donghae. “Mari kita lupakan semua ini.”

Donghae yakin Jessica tak akan berhenti sampai di situ saja.

“Jalan yang kita tempuh tidak sama lagi. Prinsipku dan prinsipmu jelas berbeda.”

“Kau ingin kita putus.”

Jessica menggeleng putus asa. Donghae terkejut perempuan itu tak terlalu mengedepankan egonya, padahal jelas sekali Donghae telah membuat perempuan itu marah karena alur kerja yang tidak sesuai perintahnya dan mengubah _action plan_ yang telah dibuatnya berhari-hari, yang mengorbankan akhir minggu dan malam-malamnya. “Pilihannya ada dua. Kita yang berakhir atau karirku yang tidak bisa kuteruskan di sini.”

Donghae mengalihkan pandangan. “Kalau kau keluar dari sini ….”

“Masa bodoh dengan gelar pasangan paling serasi di perusahaan!” Jessica meninggikan suaranya. “Jika mempertahankan hal itu saja, kita akan kehilangan kesempatan kita untuk memperbaiki hubungan ini. Mereka semua salah, hanya melihat bagian luarnya. Mereka tidak tahu perjuangan yang kita hadapi.”

Donghae melihat kilat di kejauhan. Ia merasa hal itu sangat berhubungan dengan _mood_ mereka berdua hari ini.

“Aku akan _resign_. Dengan posisiku sekarang, aku tahu ada banyak tempat yang memberikan kesempatan lain padaku.” Dia mundur perlahan. “Aku melakukan ini karena aku masih membutuhkanmu dalam hidupku.”

“Berkorban, eh?” Giliran Donghae yang menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. “Kau berkorban.”

Jessica berhenti, lantas menoleh. “Tanpa hal itu, kautahu, kita tidak bisa mencapai tujuan hubungan ini.”

Donghae teringat pada daftar perancang gaun yang telah Jessica perhitungkan, _venue_ yang telah mereka survey bersama, dan sketsa-sketsa cincin yang Jessica buat sendiri dan hanya perlu dipilih untuk diserahkan pada perancang perhiasan langganan ibunya. Ia menghela napas. “Baiklah jika itu yang kauinginkan. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kita berdua.”

“Bukan hanya kau yang menginginkannya.”

Dan, Jessica pun menghilang dari pandangannya.


	5. hospital!au

_“Living a year in just one day, even if I grab my head with my heart.”_ — **SJ, You’re My Endless Love**

_“That tense first day, I couldn’t say anything.”_ — **SJ, Good Friends**

_“Are you waiting to hear the words ‘I’m sorry’? Are you hurting because you can’t understand his complicated heart?”_ — **GG, Let’s Talk About Love**

.

hospital!au

.

Donghae membeku ketika menerima kabar itu: operasi Jessica mengalami masalah dan sekarang dia masih tidak sadarkan diri. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, bahkan ketika teman-temannya dan teman-teman Jessica mengucapkan bahwa mereka turut bersedih, dan akan mendukungnya serta membantunya, apapun yang ia butuhkan selama berada di rumah sakit.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan hingga berjam-jam berikutnya. Ia terpaku di samping tempat tidur Jessica, merunut kesalahan-kesalahan yang ia perbuat sebelum ini.

Apakah keadaan psikis berpengaruh pada hasil operasi? Bahkan pertanyaan sesederhana ini membuatnya menyesal, mengapa ia tidak memilih dunia kesehatan saja dahulu agar setidaknya ia bisa membantu Jessica dalam satu-dua hal—atau barangkali membantu dirinya sendiri dengan menenangkan diri dengan jawaban-jawaban yang pasti.

Apakah seandainya Jessica menjalani operasi tanpa tekanan bisa membuat hasil yang berbeda?

Sebagai orang yang menjadi penyebab _tekanan_ itu, Donghae menjadi semakin kehilangan kata-kata. Pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari lalu membuat jalur komunikasi di antara mereka terputus. Tidak ada telepon, pesan dua arah, panggilan yang menenangkan. Jessica mengabarinya saat dia menyetujui tindakan operasi, tapi Donghae tidak tahu harus menjawab apa—karena ia sendiri masih belum bisa mempercayai bahwa Jessica menyimpan rahasia begitu lama darinya. Tidakkah ia penting untuk Jessica?

Namun, rahasia itu sekarang tidak terasa penting lagi. Yang terpenting adalah Jessica bisa menjawab panggilannya, sentuhannya, apapun itu.

* * *

Dua puluh empat jam sejak kabar itu, Donghae tidak beranjak sama sekali dari rumah sakit. Tidak ada pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari teman-temannya yang ia jawab. Rasanya seperti satu tahun baginya, memandang alur konstan dari alat yang terpasang untuk memantau keadaan Jessica.

Ia hanya tertidur tiga jam di atas kursi plastik. Di mimpinya, alam bawah sadarnya memutarkan kembali kejadian di rumah Jessica saat ia berkunjung, perdebatan mereka, kemarahannya, argumen Jessica, dan perjalanan pulangnya yang dipenuhi rasa kesal.

* * *

Jessica terbangun saat ia berada di rumah. Kakaknya memaksanya untuk pulang sebentar untuk membersihkan diri, mengambil barang-barangnya seperlunya, menyegarkan pikiran barang sebentar.

Adik Jessica yang mengabarinya. Ia hanya sempat membawa dua lembar pakaian karena ia tidak bisa menunggu.

* * *

Tatapan Jessica saat mereka akhirnya bertemu mengatakan banyak hal yang disesali Donghae.

Jessica menunggu permintaan maafnya. Jessica memikirkannya berhari-hari sebelum ini. Jessica ketakutan. Jessica ingin sekali berharap banyak tetapi Donghae terlalu rumit untuk dia pahami. Jessica ingin sekali seseorang mengalah di antara mereka berdua—

—dan itu adalah dirinya. Karena Jessica pantas menerimanya, Jessica terluka.

Donghae menelan ludahnya saat ia kembali ke posisinya sebelum pergi.

“Aku minta maaf.”

Jessica hanya menyentuh tangannya. Tampaknya dia belum bisa bicara. Donghae tak memaksa. Lelaki itu jatuh berlutut.

“Aku minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tak membuatnya rumit.” Ia membalas sentuhan Jessica dengan genggaman yang lembut. “Kau memberi tahuku atau tidak soal penyakitmu, bukan masalah yang besar jika dibandingkan dengan penyesalan dan ketakutanku barusan. Tolong maafkan aku.”


	6. pre-wedding!au

_“The dazzling moonlight, a different night starts. A white and crisp white, I see myself reflected on the shop window. I like what I see, I have a good feeling.”_ — **SJ, Black Suit**

 _“When people say that you got prettier when you’re in love, I guess that’s really true.”_ — **GG, My J**

.

pre-wedding!au

.

Donghae mematut dirinya lagi di depan kaca. Beruntung toko itu tutup, bagian dalamnya gelap, sehingga ia bisa melihat dirinya lebih jelas. Memastikan bahwa dasi kupu-kupunya tidak miring, kemeja putihnya mulus tanpa noda, jas hitamnya tak berbintik-bintik debu, rambutnya tersisir rapi, dan wajahnya tidak terlalu berminyak agar fotografernya tak begitu kerepotan mengedit hasil akhirnya.

Kru yang hanya terdiri dari satu orang fotografer dan dua asisten itu sedang menyiapkan kamera dan mengatur pencahayaan tambahan. Jessica belum terlihat, tetapi Donghae sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana dia dan _dress_ putih gadingnya. Perempuan itu awalnya sama sekali tak ingin menggunakan _make up_ , untuk menghemat waktu, katanya, tetapi Donghae tetap menyarankannya. Riasan natural akan membuatnya lebih manis, begitu balas Donghae, _dan aku pun tidak keberatan menunggumu berdandan_.

Lima menit menunggu setelah merapikan dirinya (untuk kesekian belas kalinya), Jessica muncul dari jalan kecil di bawah tanjakan yang landai itu, hanya beberapa meter darinya.

 _Dress_ putih dengan _tulle_ , ikat pinggang besar warna hitam, rambut pirangnya dibuat bergelombang—Donghae tidak pernah sesemringah ini. Jessica tersenyum ke arahnya saat pandangan mereka berserobok, dan senyumannya membuat Donghae dimabuk kepayang.

Donghae tak terlalu suka kata _cantik_. Baginya, _manis_ lebih sempurna. Ditambah dengan cincin pertunangan mereka di jari manis Jessica—wajah jatuh cinta perempuan itu membuatnya jatuh cinta pula, lagi dan lagi.

“Nah, Jessica-ssi sudah datang,” komentar fotografer mereka saat mendapati Jessica menotol-notol pipi Donghae yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. “Bisa kita mulai sekarang? Aku tidak sabar sekali memotret calon mempelai yang manis-manis ini.”


	7. marriage!au

_“Will the clear image of you be forgotten? Will that time ever come? Will the happy memories get all erased? Is that even love?”_ — **SJ, One More Chance**

 _“You always ask how much I love you.”_ — **SJ, A Day**

 _“The stars in the sky are not twinkling. Without you, dream is monochrome.”_ — **SJ, Lunar Eclipse**

 _“I’m still at the same place by your side as usual, I’m weary from wandering.”_ — **GG, Mistake**

 _“My reflection was in the window of the train I boarded in the new town. My eyes seemed uneasy.”_ — **GG, All My Love is for You**

.

marriage!au

.

Jessica bergeming di sisinya. Mata lelahnya berkantung, dan Donghae tidak kuasa memandanginya lama-lama. Donghae mengalihkan pandangan sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Jessica—dan tatapannya mendarat pada sepatunya. Masih kotor, ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mencuci.

“Kau mencintaiku, atau tidak?”

Donghae mengangkat pandangannya. “Pertanyaan itu lagi. Seharusnya kautahu jawabannya, Sooyeon-ah.”

“Tapi kau selalu menjauh. Memilih untuk kembali menjadi artis dan melupakan rencana-rencana kita untuk pensiun. Mengabaikanku untuk pergi bersama teman-teman barumu, junior-junior yang kaupuji cantik di Instagram itu. Cukup, Donghae-oppa.” Jessica pun berbalik, sengaja membuat langkahnya lebar-lebar agar bisa segera pergi dari sisi Donghae.

“Kau akan pergi?”

“Ya.” Jessica hanya berbalik sebentar. “Aku akan tetap ke Tokyo. Ke apartemen yang seharusnya jadi milik _kita_.”

Donghae tersentak. Penekanan kata _kita_ itu napasnya tertahan.

Jessica memang membeli apato itu.

Apato yang seharusnya menjadi masa depan mereka.

* * *

Jessica termangu mendapati bayangan dirinya di kaca _shinkansen_ itu. Tidak seperti Jessica yang biasa dia dapati di depan cermin. Lelah dan hilang harapan. Jessica yang sebaliknya mungkin masih tertinggal di Seoul.

Di telinganya, ia masih bisa mendengar, _kau akan pergi?_ dengan benar-benar jernih.

Dia menggigiti bibir bawahnya sampai sakit.

* * *

Tiga bulan setelahnya, Donghae tidak kunjung memiliki kekuatan untuk melepaskan cincin di jari manisnya, hingga seseorang bertanya,

“Kukira kau sudah putus dengan Jessica.”

Donghae menjawab dengan suara serak, “Memang sudah berakhir. Dia sudah pergi.”

“Tapi ….” Orang itu tak kunjung melanjutkan. Dia mendapati Donghae menatap satu-satunya permata pada cincin itu dengan sorot mata sedih yang tak bisa dia gambarkan; sehingga dia pun berhenti sampai di situ.

Ia masih belum bisa mengenyahkan kali terakhir Jessica menemuinya dari pikirannya. Bahunya yang tegang saat berjalan menjauhinya, tatapan pedih sekaligus kesalnya, kakinya yang melangkah lebar-lebar untuk membawanya segera pergi dan menyembunyikan tangisannya. Semuanya masih begitu jelas, jernih, seakan-akan Donghae melihatnya lagi—

—tepat pada permata cincin yang tak pernah bisa ia tinggalkan itu.

(Tak bisa terhapus.)

* * *

Donghae terbangun pada pagi buta yang dingin, sekelilingnya kelabu meski ia ingat lampu tidurnya berwarna kekuningan. Di balik jendela, tidak ada cahaya matahari, hanya langit yang sedikit menyala, tetapi putih abu-abu. Tirai putihnya melambai-lambai, meski ia ingat ia telah menggantinya dengan yang biru.

Ia berbalik, dan jantungnya nyaris merangsek sangkar iganya begitu mendapati Jessica di sana—tertidur menghadap ke arahnya dengan baju satin berwarna putih. Rambutnya menjadi hitam gagak, berantakan di atas bantal putih.

Perlahan-lahan Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pipi Jessica dengan punggung tangannya.

Wanita itu mendadak terbangun.

“Kau tidak peduli pada janji-janji kita.”

Donghae mundur seketika, dan saat itulah ia benar-benar terbangun, terjaga yang sesungguhnya. Lampu tidur kekuningan itu mendadak terlihat menyilaukan.

Masih pukul satu malam. Donghae beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju jendela. Tirai birunya masih tersingkap. Apartemennya yang berada di lantai yang tinggi memberinya akses pada langit malam yang lebih leluasa.

Tidak ada bintang yang berkelip. Semuanya terlihat samar-samar, sayu, lelah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat dan cincin itu terasa sangat dingin di telapak tangannya.

* * *

Donghae tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia menyiksa dirinya dengan menghindar terlalu jauh.

“Halo.”

“Halo.” Suara di seberang sana terdengar begitu lelah.

“Jessica. Apa kabarmu?”

Perempuan itu diam.

“Aku akan ke Tokyo.”

“Kau masih berharap?”

Donghae menahan napas. “Seperti yang kautahu.” Kemudian ia mengembuskannya dengan berat. “Pintu itu masih terbuka untukku?”

Jessica sengaja membiarkannya beberapa lama. “Kau akan tetap di sini, atau hanya berkunjung?”

“Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu seperti dulu. Jauh atau dekat, aku akan selalu jadi pendampingmu. Tokyo adalah rumah kita. Terima aku lagi, Sooyeon-ah.”

“Maka pulanglah.”


	8. trainer/childhood friends!au

_“During the days of my youth, I didn’t know youth. When I was in love, I couldn’t see love either.”_ — **SJ, Someday**

 _“I want to see your sign, everything I want. Everybody take it to the shining star.”_ — **GG, Boys & Girls**

.

trainer/childhood friends!au

.

Donghae tidak begitu menyimak kawannya berbicara sampai dia berkata sembari menyenggol lengannya. “Dia cantik, lho.”

Donghae menoleh sambil mengangkat alis. Hanya sebentar, karena ia sedang menilai tarian seorang _trainee_ yang sedang diintensifkan untuk dilatih. Anak itu butuh perhatian khusus. Semangat yang tinggi bukan berarti dia bisa lulus-mulus dalam berbagai agenda latihan yang ketat. Donghae harus mengawasinya lebih sering daripada yang lain. Donghae pun balas menyelutuk, “Memangnya kenapa kalau cantik?”

“Suaranya bagus, cantik pula. Aku yakin para _trainee_ muda pun pasti akan main mata dengannya.”

“Oh, dia pelatih vokal?”

“Aku sudah bilang tadi, ‘kan? Kau saja yang tidak menyimak.”

Donghae tidak menjawab. Dahinya berkerut karena berkonsentrasi pada hal yang mulai ia sadari dari _trainee_ di depannya itu. Anak itu masih ragu pada kaki kirinya.

“Dan satu hal yang penting.”

“Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?” Donghae berusaha agar terdengar tertarik. “Ah, paling-paling kau Cuma memuji fisiknya saja.”

“Tidak, hei, tidak! Suaranya juga bagus sekali! Seperti suara malaikat!”

Donghae mencibir halus.

“Tapi bukan itu yang mau kukatakan.” Kawannya menyikutnya lagi. “Dia bilang dia mengenalmu. Padahal dia dari Amerika, lho. Memangnya kau pernah tinggal di Amerika, ya?”

Donghae tertegun. _Amerika_. Itu mengingatkannya pada satu hal.

* * *

Benar saja!

Pipi Donghae merah hingga ke telinganya. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya meski ini adalah rapat rutin para _trainer_ , serta para atasan juga berada di sini.

Perempuan di hadapannya itu tersenyum ramah. _Masih sama_ , Donghae pun menelan ludahnya. Bibir tipis itu masih sama persis seperti tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

“Hei,” sapanya, pelan dan hanya serupa gerak bibir. “Apa kabar?”

Donghae terlempar kembali ke masa-masa belasan tahun lalu. Masa sekolah dasar hingga menengah pertama yang menyenangkan, penuh kisah lucu, mulai dari ayunan satu untuk berdua, kemah satu untuk berdua, hingga rumah pohon. Ciuman pertama di rumah kayu itu, lalu film horor dalam kemah, legenda-legenda urban yang dikarang bersama. Kalimat _aku suka kamu_ yang polos tapi penuh arti, tatapan malu-malu karena kepangan gaya yang baru dicoba.

Jantung Donghae berdegup kencang lagi, sama seperti yang terjadi pada salah satu momen-momen tersebut. Ia ingin menjaga imej dengan tetap tenang, tetapi senyum semringahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan.

“Jessica. Senang melihatmu di sini lagi.”

Mata Jessica berbinar seperti kerlip bintang—Donghae memukul-mukulkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas meja secara imajiner. Sejak kapan ia bisa jadi sepuitis ini? Puisi (sok) romantis yang terakhir kali ia tulis adalah belasan tahun lalu—

—tepatnya saat Jessica akan pergi ke Amerika.

 _Duh_.

Donghae menatap mata itu lagi. Apakah masih ada makna dari _aku juga menyukaimu_ yang dulu di dalam sana?

Donghae tidak sabar untuk mencari jawabannya, atau sekadar kodenya. Ia masih tersenyum hingga menit-menit berikutnya.

(Masih tersenyum hingga Jessica di hadapannya salah tingkah dan menunduk malu-malu—persis seperti tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu!)


	9. marriage!au 2

_“Stop talking. I hate myself for knowing everything before you opened your mouth.”_ — **SJ, Storm**

 _“Sleep is coming, sleep is coming. It comes at the end of these thick tears. In my room, out the window, out the interest as I turn my back, I spend many nights with your memories.”_ ­— **Sj, Andante**

 _“I already know, your eyes as they watch me from behind. Your footsteps as you creep up from behind me.”_ — **GG, Destiny**

.

marriage!au 2

.

“Kita butuh waktu.”

“Mungkin lebih dari yang kita kira.”

Dan, dengan kata-kata itu, Jessica pergi.

Donghae menyesalinya hingga waktu yang lebih dari ia kira.

* * *

Donghae memandang dengan hampa digit tanggal pada jam di sisi tempat tidurnya. Detik demi detiknya berlalu, lambat sekali tanda titik dua itu berkedip untuknya—walau ia tahu itu relatif.

Sudah berapa malam ia berusaha untuk tetap memunggungi sisi tempat tidur milik Jessica, berakhir dengan mimpi tentangnya dan hari terakhir mereka, malam-malam terakhir ketika Jessica menangis di sisinya

(Di sisi lain, Jessica kira ia tertidur. Tidak. Tidak mudah baginya untuk tidur saat ada masalah besar.)

* * *

Teman-teman Jessica turun tangan. Teman-teman Donghae membantu. Donghae sendiri sudah hampir menyerah dan ia yakin Jessica pun sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke Amerika.

Perempuan itu datang beberapa hari kemudian, setelah tak terhitung panggilan dan diskusi dari teman-teman mereka secara dua arah, memfasilitasi dan membantu siang dan malam. Donghae tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berminat sekali memperbaiki sesuatu yang ia pikir sudah rusak dari dalam. Jessica mungkin sudah bersiap berpindah hati.

Perempuan itu datang dan mereka hanya bertatap-tatapan. Jessica berpaling, menuju dapur, tak ada kata-kata di antara mereka.

Donghae menyusulnya. Begitu pelan, berharap Jessica tidak tahu.

“Ini bukan seperti yang ingin kautanyakan.” Perempuan itu mengambil sebuah apel dari konter. “Aku tidak kembali untuk menyenangkan hati teman-teman kita saja.”

“Aku tidak tahu harus memperbaiki dari mana.” Donghae berdiri tepat di belakangnya. “Lebih-lebih lagi, apa kau datang ke sini dengan keyakinan bahwa kita memang bisa memperbaiki semuanya?”

Jessica hanya meletakkan apel itu lagi. “Jika kita bisa jatuh cinta dari kemustahilan, maka kita juga bisa melakukannya lagi setelah kehancuran.”

“Kau masih marah,” simpul Donghae.

“Tapi aku masih memberimu kesempatan.” Jessica pun berbalik. “Karena jatuh cinta padamu adalah hal terbaik yang pernah kualami. Aku tidak keberatan mengalaminya lagi jika itu bisa menghapus apa yang terjadi beberapa hari belakangan ini.”

Mata Jessica berkaca-kaca, dan Donghae berusaha keras untuk tidak mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri habis-habisan.


	10. marriage!au 3

_“I block my ears and listen to you. I close my eyes and draw you out.”_ — **SJ, Daydream**

_“Maybe I had a lot of fear, oh as always.”_ — **GG, Sunflower**

.

marriage!au

.

Keramaian di sisi lain Sungai Han membuat Donghae lagi-lagi merasa berada di dunia yang berbeda. Kehidupan di Seoul mulai terasa lain, lebih-lebih di lingkungannya sendiri.

Ia mengamati Jessica dengan lirikan-lirikan yang dicuri-curi.

Apa saja yang membuat Jessica ditolak di keluarga besarnya? Dia kurang cantik? Tidak. Karena masalah penghasilannya yang lebih besar daripada dirinya? Keluarga besarnya tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal uang. Soal sikap dinginnya? Itu hanya bagian luar. Mereka hanya belum mengenal Jessica.

Tapi barangkali masih ada banyak orang di luar sana yang berpikir cangkang dan isi adalah sama, dan mereka hanya takut dikecewakan oleh hal-hal yang tampak.

_Perempuan itu besar di Amerika. Tahu apa dia soal kesopanan kita?_

_Kenapa kau tidak memilih yang lain saja?_

Donghae menutup telinganya. Suara-suara itu seakan-akan masih bisa ia dengar dengan jelas. Bahkan saat ia memejamkan matanya lebih lama dari sebuah kedipan belaka, ia melihat wajah-wajah tak setuju itu.

“Aku tahu kau masih memikirkannya.” Suara itu membangunkannya dari lamunan-lamunan tak berguna, tentang penolakan-penolakan dan cemooh tak pantas. “Sudahlah. Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Sudah biasa.”

Hati Donghae mencelus. _Sudah biasa_. Menyakitkan sekali mendengarnya. Jessica sudah kenyang dianggap dingin dan tak peduli. Namun dia masih berdiri tegak di atas kakinya sendiri.

“Tidak perlu takut.  Kita bisa memulai kehidupan kita sendiri. Tak perlu kata-kata orang untuk membangun apa yang ingin kita bangun.”

“Aku selalu takut, huh?” Donghae menggenggam birai baja itu kuat-kuat, dan ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya maju-mundur agar bisa rileks.

“Mungkin dulunya aku juga begitu.” Jessica mengangkat bahu. “Kemudian aku sadar, aku bukannya takut. Aku hanya tidak siap menghadapi yang seperti itu.”

“Bantu aku siap, kalau begitu.”

Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis. “Oleh karena itulah aku berada di sisimu, hm, benar?”


	11. roadtrip!au

_“Girl, that magic girl, you’re so amazing, you’re like a clear flower, baby.”_ — **SJ, Magic**

 _“The road is far and the water is deep.”_ — **SJ, Islands**

 _“Pretty season, passing a fragrant road.”_ — **GG, Complete**

.

roadtrip!au

.

Wanita itu sama cerahnya dengan bunga matahari yang dia petik di dekat rumahnya, dia pegang, dia bawa sepanjang perjalanan. Jalanan yang besar dan sepi membuat Donghae leluasa menatap perempuan itu berkali-kali saat ia sedang menyetir tanpa perlu terlalu takut. Jalanan Amerika ternyata cukup menyenangkan bagi pemula sepertinya.

 _Jangan takut_ , kata Jessica saat dia menawarkan Donghae untuk menyetir ke danau perkemahan tujuan mereka, _Amerika tidak semenakutkan yang kaubayangkan_.

Donghae sudah pernah beberapa kali ke sini, tetapi tak pernah menjelajah yang sesungguhnya. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Jessica selalu tidak mampu menjawab yang mana rumahnya yang sesungguhnya, Amerika ataukah Korea Selatan.

Jika Seoul adalah tentang kesibukan dan ruang yang cepat untuk hidup, maka sekarang di pinggiran Amerika Serikat ia melihat kelengangan dan ruang yang melambat. Semuanya memang relatif, tetapi ia mulai melihat kebaikan dari dua sisi yang membangunkannya: bahwa hidup dengan Jessica membawanya lebih banyak pengalaman.

Seakan-akan jalanan itu memberinya aroma baru, musim semi Amerika yang baru pertama kali dialaminya. Parfum Jessica beradu dengan itu, Donghae tersenyum di sepanjang perjalanan karenanya.

Tak terlalu terasa, mereka mencapai danau itu. Donghae benar-benar tergugah dengan perjalanan mereka melewati jalan luas yang sepi, dengan bebatuan dan pasir di kedua sisi jalan, atau tempat yang meninggi kemudian diisi oleh pemukiman dengan halaman yang luas. Ia rasa perjalanan itu terlalu singkat, tetapi Jessica menunjukkan angka pada penghitung jarak tempuh di mobil dan ia hampir-hampir tak mempercayainya.

“Kita berkendara dari pukul enam pagi, tahu. Sekarang, coba saja lihat jam tanganmu,” tambah Jessica.

Ada beberapa kelompok orang di perkemahan untuk umum itu. Kemah-kemah berdiri di tanah tinggi di antara pepohonan yang mengelilingi danau itu. Donghae menarik napas dalam-dalam, tersenyum pada sekeliling dan Jessica.

“Terima kasih.”

Jessica tersenyum miring. “Kau baru tiga hari hidup bersamaku. Perjalanan sesungguhnya baru dimulai, tahu.” Perempuan itu lantas berlalu, tetapi Donghae tidak menyesali kata-katanya.


	12. colleagues!au

_“I promise to whisper quietly because I can dye it deeper blue.”_ — **SJ, On and On**

 _“I slowly move my feet, I want to go a bit closer to you. I secretly put my hand out.”_ — **GG, Europa**

.

colleagues!au

.

Semua teman mereka sudah tidur. Malam kumpul bersama yang diisi banyak tawa, dan mereka cepat sekali tertidur karena itu. Donghae tidak bisa. Donghae berharap ia bisa mengantuk, tetapi ada malam-malam tertentu dalam satu bulan yang membuatnya—dengan anehnya—terjaga hingga pukul tiga pagi.

Ia tidak mau repot-repot menyingkap tirai untuk melihat cahaya kota. Salah satu jendela besar sengaja ia biarkan terbuka, berharap angin malam bisa membuatnya terhanyut lalu bisa memejamkan mata.

Dengan berdiri di balik tirai yang menari-nari, Donghae bisa melihat dunia yang masih hidup di kegelapan. Kota yang menyala, lampu yang berkelap-kelip bak konstelasi di bawah sana.

Ia mendengar derap kaki yang halus. Dengan sekali lirikan, ia bisa mengenali sosok itu dalam keremangan.

Mereka hanya berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa lama. Jessica tetap bertahan di belakangnya. Donghae tidak bisa memperlihatkan wajahnya, ia masih teringat saat mereka—teman-temannya dan teman-teman Donghae—menggodanya petang tadi, mendorongnya hingga ia berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Jessica, hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Mata Jessica indah sekali dalam jarak sedekat itu.

“Kata mereka,” Jessica memulai dengan bisikan yang tetap Donghae rasa merdu, “kau menyukaiku.”

Donghae menoleh, menjawab dengan bisikan yang bahkan lebih pelan, _sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali_ , begitu ia meyakinkan dirinya, “Ya. Apakah kau keberatan mengetahuinya?”

Jessica mengulurkan tangannya dengan pelan. “Kau tahu aku bukan orang yang sempurna.”

Secara instingtif, Donghae meraih tangan itu. Menggenggamnya. “Cinta tidak mencari kesempurnaan. Kadang-kadang dialah yang membuat sempurna.”

“Mencintai adalah sebuah tantangan. Apalagi untuk orang sepertiku.”

Donghae menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi. “Kenapa tidak?”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jaaaaadi begini ceritanya. akunya tersentuh banget sama lagu-lagu sj yang donghae jadi startup line-nya. lantas kucari-cari juga lagu snsd yang jessica jadi starting ... kemudian kucocokin. lagi dimabuk otp lama jadi yagitude. seneng bisa bereksperimen dengan berbagai au buat mereka so, yay for me. ehe.


End file.
